Body Language
by Blissful Anonymity
Summary: A series of interconnected one shots that focus on a specific body part. They tell the gradual story of how Sesshoumaru and Kagome's friendship blossoms.
1. Claws

Claws

* * *

Sesshoumaru had made a grand entrance, simply walking gracefully into their camp. Of course, Inuyasha predictably overreacted, and was standing with his sword brandished in front of him, howling insults at the top of his lungs.

Sesshoumaru merely quirked an eyebrow at the fussing hanyou, and pointedly ignored him, turning instead to face Kagome. Inuyasha fumed at this obvious dismissal, and the miko was thrown into a state of confusion at the sudden attention. Why on earth was the demon lord staring at her so intensely? What had she done?

Approaching her at a leisurely pace, the taiyoukai got increasingly too close for comfort. For every step he took forward, Kagome took one backwards to compensate. This only ended up with her back to a tree, and Sesshoumaru too near to make a worthwhile escape.

Sango and Miroku readied themselves in the background at this, not wanting to unnecessarily provoke the demon. After all, he hadn't done anything wrong. Yet.

And then Inuyasha happened to do the exact thing to provoke him. Taking a running start, he leapt into the air, sword held high above him. As he was about to bring it down upon his half-brother's head, said demon pivoted smoothly, raking his claws across the hanyou's chest.

Losing all momentum, Inuyasha dropped to the ground, clutching at the wound. It was bleeding profusely, and the pain was evident by the way his fangs punctured his lip in an effort to not cry out.

Sesshoumaru merely gazed at his handiwork for a moment before disdainfully flicking the blood off of his claws, returning his focus to the miko once more.

The girl tore her eyes away from that hand, which had just felled her companion. She darted a look at Sango, who had rushed to aid Inuyasha, and Miroku, who had his prayer beads at the ready to unleash his Wind Scar, if needed.

Steeling her frayed nerves, Kagome bravely met Sesshoumaru's gaze once more. And promptly screamed when she discovered his face just inches from hers. The demon clamped a hand over the miko's offending mouth without delay, his claws prickling at her skin uncomfortably, but not quite drawing blood.

"You will refrain from such noise in the future, girl."

Terrified out of her wits, Kagome nodded hastily.

"Good. I require you."

Five things happened at this revelation. Kagome's eyes flew open in shock. Inuyasha made a strangled noise and attempted once again to challenge his half-brother. Sango forcibly held the hanyou down and looked to Miroku desperately. The monk nodded his consent to the demon lord. And then everybody stared at him.

Kagome's eyes were filled with hurt. Sango's were highly indignant. Sesshoumaru was unresponsive as always. And Inuyasha was certainly going to kill him in the very near future, with the silent daggers being sent his way.

Hastening to explain himself, and save his hide, Miroku said, "Kagome, you will not be harmed. Sesshoumaru would've hurt you by now had his intentions been such. No, I think you will be quite safe with him."

The miko sighed as best she could with the demon's hand in the way, and nodded half-heartedly her compliance. The taiyoukai regarded the monk cooly for a moment, almost approving.

Then suddenly Kagome found herself flying above the treetops at an alarming pace. Letting out a horrified shriek, the girl clung tightly to the nearest support possible. And the support growled ominously at her. Looking up, the miko gulped when she realized that she happened to be plastered to a very displeased Sesshoumaru.

Distancing herself somewhat, Kagome relocated her hold to two of the spikes protruding from his armor, her look clearly daring him to make an issue of it. After all, he was the one dragging her up into the clouds so unceremoniously, he could at least give her peace of mind by bolstering her slightly.

Knowing that an unhappy miko would not be a willingly helpful one, Sesshoumaru inwardly cringed at what he was about to do. It was just too demeaning. But regardless of his pride he had to do it to ensure her cooperation.

And so he wrapped an arm securely around the girl's waist, being mindful not to let his claws prick her side.


	2. Fingers

Fingers

* * *

As the taiyoukai flew along with the miko securely tucked into his side, he noticed her gradual relaxation. Soon she was daringly peering down at the trees speeding by, her fingers still firmly clinging to the spikes on his armor, though.

His arm unconsciously held her tighter at her risky behavior, surprising her. The great and powerful Lord of the Western Lands was practically _hugging _her. Kagome bravely ventured a look up at him, and was met with his unforgiving stare.

Startled, the miko let out an undignified squeak and averted her eyes, her fingers nervously tapping out a rhythm on his armor. His deep rumble of a voice distracted her from her embarrassment, though.

"Avoid any more perilous conduct. You being dead or injured makes you of no use to me."

Curiosity piqued now, Kagome asked, "What exactly do you need me for?"

Being as cryptic as ever, the taiyoukai responded, "You will see when we get there."

The miko's temper flared at this. Jabbing a finger into Sesshoumaru's chest, she demanded, "You had better tell me where we're going and just what this 'service' is that I'm to perform! I'm not going to head into this blind, and I am _not _going to be treated like your servant. Now spill it!"

The demon's eyes narrowed dangerously at the miko, who glared just as fiercely back at him. Then, Kagome got a stricken look on her face and just deflated. Her shoulders slumped, her head hung down, and she whispered brokenly, "I'm so tired of being used… That's all I'm good for. To Inuyasha, to you, to anybody. I have feelings, you know. I have value. I'm not a _thing._"

She punctuated the last word with another hearty poke to his chest. Sesshoumaru was quite irked at the indignity he was suffering at her hands, literally. So he ensured her submission by seizing the offending digit, enclosing it firmly within his large hand.

The miko just huffed slightly, and halfheartedly tried to free her finger. This notion was quelled when the taiyoukai applied just enough pressure to her joints there, as a warning. Despondently, the girl did as he wished and slumped into his shoulder, the rest of her fingers curling over his hand.

Inwardly startled, Sesshoumaru pondered the girl briefly. No one had ever taken such liberties with his person before. No one had ever gotten near him of their own accord, save for Jaken and Rin, but even then they never voluntarily touched him. And here the miko was, leaning against him and holding his hand practically. It was confusing to say the least.

In his musing, the demon lord slackened his hold on her finger unconsciously. Taking advantage of that, Kagome slipped her hand from his, returning her fingers to wrap around a spike on his armor. But she remained pressed to his side as they flew along.

His voice startled her as much as it startled him. He hadn't meant to say anything, but still he betrayed himself by just a few words.

"The situation I need you for is a delicate one. Rin needs…assistance. I will not be caught up in what she is experiencing at this time."

Comprehension dawned in Kagome's eyes as she searched the taiyoukai's face for any sign of emotion. But he was as stoic as ever, even when faced with the problems Rin must be having. The miko could definitely sympathize with Sesshoumaru. If it was what she thought it was, no wonder the demon wanted to remain so far removed from that state of affairs.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she said, "Thank you for telling me. It will make it that much easier for me to handle now."

Minutes turned into hours, and they still weren't near their destination. Sesshoumaru descended gracefully into a flawless landing, leaving the miko be to go about her own business of making camp. But as he pulled away from her, he could feel the unmistakable sensation of tentative fingers reaching out and brushing against his pelt.


	3. Hands

This chapter is dedicated to Duzzy and Miss-Clockworks. Reviews shall be addressed at the end, lovies.

* * *

Hands

Kagome woke up that morning to the feeling of being prodded at. Fluttering her hand weakly at the disturbance, she rolled over with a groan and tried to get settled again.

But going back to sleep apparently wasn't on the agenda, as a hand on her shoulder started to shake her, and none too gently, either. Blearily opening her eyes, the miko pushed herself into a seated position, mumbling, "Okay, okay. I'm up already."

Letting out a jaw-popping yawn, she stood up and wavered unsteadily on her feet as the blood rushed from her head. Pressing a hand to her eyes, Kagome waited for the weak feeling to dissipate.

"What ails you, miko?"

Shaking her head a bit to clear the fuzzy feeling, she replied, "I stood up too fast. It's okay now, though."

"Hnn."

And without any further conversation, the demon's arm snaked around Kagome's waist and they were airborne. Her hands took their customary place on his armor as she sidled closer, shivering in the morning air. Sesshoumaru noticed this, and with a gentle pressure at her back, angled the girl in a fashion that would decrease much of the wind that was chilling her.

Sending a thankful look up at the demon, Kagome peered around at the surroundings and asked, "How long until we get there?"

"We shall arrive at mid-afternoon."

"Mmm-kay."

Not long after, Sesshoumaru felt the miko slump, and a gentle pressure came to rest against his shoulder. Looking down, he saw that she had fallen asleep. Gently scooping her into his arms, the demon briefly marveled at how she placed her trust in his hands. He consequently wondered if that was foolish of her…

* * *

Review response time!

Duzzy: Your pen name may very well not be Duzzy by the time you read this, my chameleon of a friend. But whatever your name may be, I want to thank you! You're my first review on here! And the longest review I've ever had! Thankies! (hugs you and gives you a cookie) And you're such a sweet, with all the compliments. I have to say, stay tuned, because Rin is suffering from a very…_unusual_ ailment, shall we say? Not what you think at all. (wink) But still, I think it's pretty original. I've never seen it used as a plot device, at least. And, yes, these one shots are going to be very limited, since there are only so many body parts I can deal with, or would want to deal with. No spleens, please. Only external. And you're such a love, boosting my confidence with spelling and grammar. It's one of my only strengths, and something I obsess over like a maniac. But no beta, since I don't want to stress the poor dear. I stress myself enough as it is. And there is a deeper meaning to the plot. Every time a new body part is revealed, they are getting closer to one another, and learning about each other in the process. At least I hope they are, or else I fail as an author. But, yeah, I should work on the summary. Got any ideas? Lols, I'm hopeless. But again, thank you! (hugs)

Miss-Clockworks: Thank you for the review! (hugs you and gives you a cookie) It's my second on this story, and I'm so flattered! And I'm glad to see you like it! I'm excited to see what happens next, also. I have no clue what direction this is going in, actually. I just sit down and let my fingers fly, while trying vainly to hold onto the fragile plot I have. So, let's see where these plot bunnies lead me! Thankies again! (hugs)


	4. Arms

This chapter is dedicated to Justified Assassin. Review response is at the bottom, lovie.

* * *

Arms

Kagome awoke for the second time that day, and on her own terms. She liked taking her time, gradually accustoming her senses to the world around her.

And so she remained in that oh-so-elusive state between dreaming and wakefulness, relishing in how peaceful and comforted she felt.

It slowly dawned on her that she was pleasantly warm, a welcome change to the previously biting morning air. And it seemed as though she was floating on a cloud.

A cloud... Something about that seemed familiar. Where was she, and what was she doing again?

And then it all came back to her in a rush, her mind working in overdrive to process the memories of the past two days. That lead Kagome to the fact that a certain taiyoukai's presence was notably absent at the moment.

Stifling a groan, she finally opened her eyes, ready to confront the day. And promptly stiffened at finding herself cradled in said demon's arms.

Sesshoumaru noticed the change in her carriage, and peered down at the girl. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"I guess I fell asleep on you, huh?"

"Hnn."

"Sorry…"

"It is no matter."

Kagome, quite surprised at this easy dismissal, was even more shocked when he actively continued the conversation, remarking offhandedly, "We shall be arriving momentarily."

Looking delighted, the miko enthused, "Oh, good! The sooner I help Rin, the better. The poor dear must be having such a hard time."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and once again refocused his attention to the course ahead of him, leaving Kagome's thoughts to run away with her.

'Hmm… I wonder if I should prepare a care package for Rin the next time I visit my era. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. Let's see, she'd need the usual feminine products, and perhaps some bath supplies. Ooh, I'd better be careful to pick out unscented shampoo and soap, so it won't offend Sesshoumaru's nose. And I should certainly get her some modern undergarments, since heaven knows how primitive the ones are now. Even Sango agrees on that. This is going to be wonderful! It's just like having a little sister!'

During her happy musings, Kagome unconsciously made herself more at home in Sesshoumaru's grasp, by wrapping her arms around his neck, and curling a bit closer to him.

And the demon was thoroughly baffled. Firstly, since the girl was just so at ease with him. And secondly, because he himself was getting far to accustomed to her unassuming displays of affection.

* * *

Review response time!

Justified Assassin: I'm glad you stumbled across this, too! I'm very excited to see that you like my style of writing, too. And I'm very curious about Kagome: You Go Girl! What exactly is it? I'm rather new on here as a writer, and so I don't know much about the lingo, like C2. If it's a community, like I think it might be, I'd love to join it. So gimme a shout and tell me if I may. I check my e-mail now-a-days, so I should be easier to get a hold of. And about Rin… I can't disclose any secrets, but I'll tell you right now that I love plot twists. Or am I just saying that to throw you off? Hmm….


	5. Shoulders

This chapter is dedicated to Arc-an Angel, Justified Assassin, and Duzzy. Review responses are at the bottom, lovies.

* * *

Shoulders

It was late that afternoon when Sesshoumaru gently landed in a grand courtyard, rousing Kagome from her reverie. The girl openly gawked at the magnificent castle that now towered in her field of vision.

"You live _here_?!"

The demon merely quirked an eyebrow at her incredulity. After all, he _was_ Lord of the Western lands. Such splendor was only befitting of his title.

Making sure the miko was paying attention to his next move, Sesshoumaru relinquished his hold on her and let her slip down to the ground. Kagome steadied herself for a moment, using his shoulder for balance, then immediately went off to examine a monumental statue of an inu youkai.

Running her fingers across the cool marble, she studied the face intently. Certain features almost mirrored Sesshoumaru's. Kagome was so enthralled at the expert sculpting, she didn't hear the taiyoukai approach her.

"That was my father."

The miko turned to look at the demon, and had to blink and peer at him closer. No, it wasn't her eyes playing tricks on her. He actually looked _pained_ at something.

Then, as if it had never happened, his expression deadpanned again, and he said, "Let's get you to Rin."

Kagome nodded, and then Sesshoumaru lead her through massive iron-wrought doors, and through a series of dizzying corridors. At one point, she was firmly convinced that they were lost, or going in circles. But then they came across a door carved with minute cherry trees in full bloom.

The taiyoukai backed away abruptly, saying, "Already I've gotten too close. She's just through there. Here is the key."

Sesshoumaru held out an ornate gold key to the miko, who took it with hesitant fingers. What on earth was up with the demon lord? For heaven's sake, the poor girl was only entering womanhood, not harboring a horrible disease!

Squaring her shoulders, Kagome inserted the key into the lock and turned it, noticing that Sesshoumaru had fled surprisingly quickly. Upon taking one look into the room, and seeing how the poor child within was vigorously scratching herself, the miko finally understood.

"Rin! You have _fleas_!"

* * *

Elsewhere, in another wing of the castle, a demon felt a prickle along his neck. Scratching it inattentively, he then felt a similar sensation behind his ear, then down his shoulder. Realization dawned on him then.

"Damn…"

* * *

Review response time!

Arc-an Angel: Lols, got'cha! It sure sounded like female problems, didn't it? Ain't I a stinker? (giggles amusedly) I was wondering how many people would fall for that. If you look back on the earlier chapters, it's really, really vague on what sort of problem Rin is going through, but with the right tweaking, it sounds like she's entering womanhood. Oh, me and my famous plot twists! Hope you're not too disappointed, though. But I assure you, Sesshoumaru will be _very_ uncomfortable in the chapters to come. (wink)

Justified Assassin: Hallo again! Eep, I got you, too! Rin isn't becoming a woman just yet, not in my story. But glad you like the story enough to stick around! And I'd love to join the community! But, erm, how does one do that? I'm very excited to join, but alas, my knowledge is so far lacking. Please educate this young grasshopper? Thankies! (bows down in gratitude)

Duzzy: Hello again to you, too! And I got'cha! No female problems here. (giggle) I told you about my penchant for plot twists. And turns out I wasn't lying! But, honey, you give yourself far less credit than you deserve. _I'm _the real hopeless cause here. Ugh, I hardly have a plot here, much less me being able to keep everybody in character. (whimpers) Sesshoumaru isn't cooperating! He's not in character… (whines some more) And sweet! I like being your first review! And you visited my profile page. Such a sweet you are! Now you know what a nutcase I am. (wink)


	6. Backs

This chapter is dedicated to Kouga'sGirl4eva. Review response is at the bottom, lovie.

* * *

Backs

Rin was whimpering miserably, trying vainly to itch a spot higher up on her back. Kagome momentarily left an herb concoction and gave the child a good scratching, resulting in a relieved sigh.

Looking up at her pitifully, the little girl whined, "Please hurry. Rin itches all over."

"I know, dear, I know. It won't be long now. I promise this stuff will get rid of all the nasty buggers."

Moments later, Kagome scooped up a large bowl with a copious amount of green herb goo in it and instructed, "Now, just lead me to the baths, and we can get you all better again."

And Rin was off like a shot, dashing out the door and down the corridor in her haste to stop the itching. The miko was hard pressed to keep up with the agile child, barely able to keep the back of her head in sight through the labyrinth of halls.

But finally Rin skidded to a stop and ducked inside a room. Kagome followed her in and firmly closed the double doors behind her.

Minutes later, Rin was covered head to toe in the green paste. As they waited for the substance to dry, and thusly work its magic, Kagome kept the girl entertained with stories.

"Oh, I'll never forget the first time Inuyasha got fleas! He was too proud to admit that he needed help, and in that time managed to share the bugs with the rest of us! Then we _all_ had to get treated. So now, whenever he so much as scratches, he gets a flea bath, whether he really needs it or not."

Pondering a bit, Rin asked, "So, Rin is not the only one who gets fleas?"

"Oh, heavens no! _Anyone _can get fleas. That's probably why Sesshoumaru had you locked up in your room. He didn't want the rest of the castle to come down with an infestation."

Looking hopeful then, the child queried, "Then Rin was not bad?"

"No, sweetheart, not at all."

"Oh, good!"

Then Rin beamed a brilliant smile at the miko, who returned it with equal brightness. As the child had smiled, Kagome noticed how the paste cracked a bit at the corners of her mouth. With a shooing motion, she said, "Alright honey. It's ready to be washed off now."

The little girl didn't need to be told twice, and scampered off quickly. A loud splash was heard, causing Kagome to grin. The miko then turned to the task of cleaning herself up, wondering how on earth the paste had gotten on the backs of her legs.

At last, a beaming Rin finally emerged from the bath, totally enveloped in a fluffy white towel.

She exulted, "Rin isn't scratchy anymore!"

Kagome ruffled her hair affectionately and said, "Let's get you back to your room. The herbs I spread there should've killed the remaining fleas, so you don't have to worry about them for a good long time."

Taking her hand, Rin lead the way to her room. Kagome then helped her dress in a fresh, bright pink kimono, pinning her wet hair up in the process.

Next, the miko began collecting the scattered herbs around the room, and once she had gathered the last bunch, a knock was heard at the door. Rin answered it excitedly, revealing Jaken.

Eyeing both humans rather disdainfully, he announced, "Lord Sesshoumaru requests an audience with you, miko. Immediately."

Getting a hug from Rin before she departed, Kagome followed Jaken, the bunch of herbs still clutched in her hand. He led her into a deserted-looking section of the palace, and immediately the girl's nerves were set on edge.

Here, a heavy coating of dust had settled on everything, and only a few recent footprints were visible in the layer covering the carpet. The decorations were sparse, a tapestry here, a statue there, but everything shone with a majesty that had perhaps died long ago.

A shiver ran down Kagome's back as the toad demon brought her to a gigantic door, depicting a scene from a horrendous battle. Jaken paid no mind to this and swung the door open widely, setting off a cloud of dust. He motioned the miko inside and shut it behind her. The girl thanked her lucky stars that she didn't hear a key turn in the lock. At least she had a way out of this creepy place.

Speaking of creepy, Kagome found herself staring with morbid interest at a painting, heavily begrimed, but clean enough to show a panther youkai being eaten alive by a gigantic white dog. Turning her wide eyes away from the gruesome image, the girl was confronted by the rest of the contents in the room. In the dim light, she could make out rows upon rows of armor and swords, along with various other weaponry. A stack of books was haphazardly piled near a bookshelf that was overflowing already. Tables against the wall dripped with maps and charts, and a cloth was draped over something rather large next to it.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Kagome walked over to the mysterious object and tugged at the sheet covering it. This sent a billowing cloud of dust into the air, and she was momentarily overcome by a coughing fit. When her eyes stopped watering, the miko could see a beautiful statue standing there.

It was almost an exact copy of the one in the courtyard that was of Sesshoumaru's father. The only difference was that the inu youkai here had a sword drawn out in front of him. Touching the weapon reverently, Kagome recognized it as Tetsusaiga when fully transformed.

Whispering softly to the statue, she said, "So, you had someone to protect, too, hmm?"

The miko then started when she heard a noise behind her. Whirling around, she pressed her back to the statue, brandished the cluster of herbs in front of her, and shut her eyes, prepared for the worst.

But nothing happened. Kagome cautiously cracked one eye open, and was met with a stare of burning gold. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, and dropping her herbish weapon, she murmured, "It's only you…"

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyebrow at her, then scratched at his wrist.

"Tell me, are you always this jumpy and -_scratch_- helpless?"

The miko's temper flared up at this, and she angrily retorted, "No, I am _not _always this jumpy, and I am certainly _not_ helpless! You only startled me."_._

"You should not –_scratch, scratch_- let your guard down so easily."

"For your information, I usually don't!"

"Regardless, -_scratch_- you need to be more aware of your surroundings."

Letting his words sink in, Kagome realized that they rang true. Then the demon broke her pensiveness with a vigorous scratch to his arm, alerting the miko to his predicament. And she decided to have a bit of fun.

"I'll definitely be more careful of my surroundings now. I certainly won't walk near places that'll get me into itchy, I mean _sticky_, situations. It's only common sense, don't you agree?"

Saying this, Kagome brought her hand up and distractedly scratched at her neck. Sure enough, Sesshoumaru's actions soon mimicked her own. Barely suppressing a giggle, the miko continued on.

"And even though my curiosity gets the better of me, I'll remember that there are certain itches that just shouldn't be scratched."

The taiyoukai narrowed his eyes at her, knowing now that something was afoot, but Kagome nattered on innocently.

"And when the urge happens to bite me again, I will remember your words of wisdom."

And the girl rubbed at her nose a bit, and could hardly contain herself when Sesshoumaru slightly wrinkled his up in response.

Then deciding to pull out all the stops, Kagome brought her hand around behind her, and mimed scratching at that spot on your back that you can never quite reach. The demon's reaction was priceless. His shoulders twitched, and his eyebrows drew down into a fierce scowl. His hands clenched and unclenched spasmodically. Then, with a quiet sigh, he looked at the miko and took a deep breath, preparing to admit his problem.

Moments later found them with his back turned to her, and the miko smiling triumphantly as she gave him the back-scratching of his life.

* * *

Review response time!

Kouga'sGirl4eva: Oh, yes indeed, the great Lord of the West has fleas! I swear, quite befitting of an inu youkai, no? Oh, how horrible am I!? And I truly hope to be able to pop out a new chapter every day, but it really depends on my muse. Sometimes the dratted thing abandons me. But don't worry, I think we're good for the next couple chapters. I have _ideas_for them. (rubs hands together gleefully) And thankies for the review! It made my day!


	7. Hair

This chapter is dedicated to Duzzy, Jessbetina, Kouga'sGirl4eva and Arc-an Angel. Twice for the last dedication, for those two reviews! Review responses at the bottom, lovies.

* * *

Hair

Sesshoumaru sure was taking his sweet time in the baths. Kagome let out a long-suffering sigh and turned her attention to a particularly interesting spot on the carpeting to occupy herself.

It had been almost an hour since the miko had given a fresh batch of herb paste to the taiyoukai with specific instructions. In the meantime she had bedecked Sesshoumaru's dusty chambers with the excess herb branches, smiling amusedly as she draped some sprigs over his father's statue. Satisfied that she had done a thorough enough job of fumigating the fleas, she had managed to find her way back to the bathroom and waited. And waited. And waited.

Letting out another sigh, Kagome slid down the wall to seat herself more comfortably on the floor. That was how the demon found her ten minutes later.

Noticing his fouler than usual expression, the girl was quick to rise and ask, "Did everything work out all right?"

Sesshoumaru bit back a growl and replied, "They're still in my hair."

Kagome blinked and said wonderingly, "Wow, they sure didn't waste any time in traversing all over you. Well, no matter. I can get those out myself. I need a fine-toothed comb, if you have it."

The demon nodded and motioned for her to follow him. He led her back to his chambers again and opened a door to the far back, revealing a very disused bedroom. Walking over to a bureau, he opened a drawer and rifled through it, unearthing a simple, but very fine-toothed comb. As he handed it over to the miko, she enthused, "That's perfect!"

Quickly assessing the situation, Kagome realized that she would need assistance while dealing with the much taller demon lord. Glancing about the small room, she spied a chair and dragged it over near Sesshoumaru. The miko then removed her shoes and climbed onto it, familiarly using the taiyoukai's shoulder as a brace for her. Guiding him in front of her, she then began the tedious process of combing through his long hair.

As she diligently worked on the hair closest to his scalp, Kagome marveled at how soft and silky the strands were. It would really make her job that much easier, being able to work without the interference of knots and snarls. Getting her distracted thoughts back in order, the miko refocused her attention to combing out the dark little spots marring the silvery whiteness of his mane.

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru was dealing with the treatment quite well. In fact, he even angled his head in such a fashion that Kagome swore he actually _liked_ getting his hair brushed. Then he did something that erased all doubt.

The miko was currently getting at a spot behind his sensitive ear, when she felt an odd sort of rumble come from the demon. Repeating the action once more, the rumble intensified. It wasn't exactly a growl; it was far too gentle for that. Listening more carefully, Kagome combed through the tresses behind his other ear, and the taiyoukai didn't disappoint in voicing the sound again. Then, with a suddenness, it hit her.

Sesshoumaru was….purring?

Deciding that she liked it far too much to ask him about it, and for him possibly to cease, Kagome just kept on combing. But she noted the exact spots where he purred the loudest, and frequently visited them despite the fact that they were flea-free.

The miko wondered just when the last time the youkai lord had been loved. It clearly hadn't been very recent, if he was reacting this strongly to a simple hair brushing. And in that moment, her heart reached out to him.

From what Inuyasha had told her, Sesshoumaru had grown up without a mother, as she died when he was an infant. The demon had then alienated himself from his father when he took a human mate, and scorned his new step-mother, regardless of all the times she tried to reach out to the suffering child. The rest of his years in the castle were spent within his private chambers or the dojo, where he would train for hours on end. And then he left, only returning to assume his role as the next ruler of the Western Lands.

Stifling a sigh at how hard Sesshoumaru's life had been, Kagome stepped off the chair to be able to access the strands that fell past his shoulders, and then was lost in her thoughts again.

The taiyoukai had evidently been somewhat attached to his father, regardless of the human problem. After all, there were at least two statues on the premises that served to honor the old youkai lord. But how on earth had he managed to remain sane without any contact from others? One of these days she would ask him, but for now the miko decided to play it safe.

Well, relatively safe, at least, as Kagome decided to make a somewhat risky move. Having finally covered the expanse of his mane thoroughly, she stood back up on the chair and began combing just for the sake of giving Sesshoumaru a bit of care. And perhaps providing a bit of the motherly things he missed out on when he was a pup.

The great demon lord reminded her in so many ways of Shippou, when she had first found the little kit. Both were reluctant to let anyone get too close, both physically and emotionally. Both put on an air of extreme bravado and self-reliance. And both were suffering horribly, their misery eating them from the inside out. Or at least she thought so, in Sesshoumaru's case.

Kagome resolved right then and there that she would "adopt" Sesshoumaru, and show him the care and love that his real mother couldn't. His hair was forgotten as the comb dropped to the floor, and the miko wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him flush against her body. His head tucked under her chin automatically, and the demon remained purring as Kagome ran her fingers along his arm.

Giving the miko a rather pleasant surprise, the demon shifted his position so that he was now facing her, his head still pillowed underneath her chin. He made no reciprocal move to embrace her, but at the same time he curled into her nonetheless.

And then, just as quickly as it had happened, he stiffened and pulled away from her, giving her a murderous glare. Or perhaps it was directed inwards at himself and his display of so-called weakness.

Regardless, the moment was broken, and, with a true growl this time, Sesshoumaru swept out of the room, his hair flashing silver in his wake.

* * *

Review response time!

Duzzy: Thank you! I try so hard to be humorous, but somehow when I'm reading my own story, I don't find it very amusing… I'm glad you did, though! And you told your friends?!?! Wow, I am so flattered! And the spelling error, yeah, whenever I do italics the words tend to smish together, and I never know until after the darned chapter is uploaded! And, oh, I'm going to miss you! Your reviews were amazing, really, and I did so love chatting with you. But hopefully I'll hear from you at the end, if I don't disappoint until then. (hug)

Jessbetina: Greetings! And glad you like it! I was trying to insinuate that it was womanly problems, and I'm so pleased that everyone jumped on it like I had planned. That makes the idea of fleas that much funnier, no? And you like my idea of a plot! Oh, what a sweet you are! And I love long-winded people. You get twice as much chatter from them, and I do so love chatter! And I fully intend to continue this story, at least until I run out of body parts. Well, I might fudge a few things to "make" them into body parts, since my muse is being wonderful at the moment and supplying me with excellent ideas. Until next chapter, then!

Kouga'sGirl4eva: Hallo, again! I bet you certainly liked this chapter, since Sesshy-pie just can't help but be dependent on our resident miko. I do so love manipulating the characters. But I think Lord Fluffers is going to kill me soon. Or my muse. Or both. Heh, well, he better kill me soon, since he's going to be suffering much more at my hands. (evil grin)

Arc-an Angel: And here it is! Sesshy gets his flea bath, lols. But he didn't want to put the herb goo in his hair. He was afraid it'd turn it green. (grins) That's why Kagome had to comb his hair out. Vain, horrible demon. I do so love my muse! And those teasing lines of Kagome's. Honestly, how could you not rub it in? The great and powerful Sesshoumaru, getting fleas! (cackles)


	8. Feet

So sorry about this extended delay. I promise to be more active. Thank you for staying with me! Hearts for you all!

Feet

Kagome could only stare after Sesshoumaru as he departed. After all, he had been getting along famously while getting hugged quite thoroughly by her. Until he realized it, of course.

Sighing in frustration, the girl hopped off the chair she was previously standing on, not bothering to replace her shoes back on her feet. Instead, she padded over to the bed and just sank into the plush furs draping over the entirety of it. Figuring that the taiyoukai wouldn't be coming back any time soon, Kagome freely sprawled herself out, and pondered what went wrong earlier.

Well, for starters, Sesshoumaru had lost control over his emotions, and let himself indulge in a novelty not afforded to him until now. The miko could only imagine how he was berating himself for being so lax in judgement. But as much as she knew he wouldn't admit it, the taiyoukai had needed that contact, and desperately.

Secondly, the poor demon was most likely embarrassed beyond all belief. After all, he had been purring at her. That couldn't have been something he wanted to disclose about himself, much less to her, who could easily relay the information to his brother. And wouldn't Inuyasha have a riot with the information provided?

And then Kagome hit upon it. If Sesshoumaru had shown her a vulnerability, why couldn't she turn the situation around and share a vulnerable side of herself as well? It stood to reason, since the demon was all about fair trades and what he could gain from situations, so this idea just might appeal to his nature.

So now the question was, what was the miko going to expose to him? Surely nothing involving Inuyasha or their travelling group. That would only disinterest him. Perhaps something about her future life? Yes, that would be perfect!

Kagome would tell the taiyoukai about the well, and her true era. Sesshoumaru would know her biggest weakness, and could possibly use it to his advantage in getting information about the future. That surely would tip the scales in his favor, and perhaps make him understand her good intentions.

Nodding her head surely, Kagome resolved that it was a brillaint plan of action, and decided to put it in gear as soon as Sesshoumaru came to take her back the rest of her traveling companions. For now, though, she was exhausted after the long trip and the two flea baths. Without much further thought, the miko pulled the furs around her and drifted asleep.

Eight hours later, a certain taiyoukai found her. Well, rather, smelled her out, since all he could see of her right now was a lone foot sticking out of the pile of pelts on his bed.

"Miko."

No response.

"_Miko_."

Still no response.

Reaching out a finger, Sesshoumaru ran it along the inside of her arch. The covers shifted and the foot retracted out of sight.

Giving a long-suffering sigh, the demon simply scooped up all the furs, and the miko within. Then promptly dropped the whole bundle back onto the bed.

The action got the desired results he wanted, and a very sleepy, bed-headed Kagome popped out to stare at him blankly.

"Five more minutes…"

Then she was out again, burrowed back into her bedding. And Sesshoumaru was not pleased. Trying a different tactic this time, the taiyoukai grabbed one end of the fur and tugged. _Hard_.

This resulted in a very unhappy squawk from Kagome as the momentum from that caused her to roll off the bed and into a very crumpled position on the floor. Shouting out a hearty "Sit boy!" at the floorboards, she regained her footing, only to find herself nose-to-chest with Sesshoumaru. And he did not look pleased.

Nervously chuckling up at him, the miko hastily explained, "Sorry. It was a knee-jerk reaction. I thought you were…uhm…your brother."

Looking haughtily down his nose at her, the taiyoukai icily said, "_Half_-brother. And I am nothing like him."

Almost tripping over herself to correct him, Kagome blurted, "Oh, no! Heavens no! It was just a reflex. I'm dreadfully sorry about it."

She would have babbled on for quite a bit more had she not been distracted by Sesshoumaru raising his arm slightly. Cringing in anticipation of a blow, Kagome was pleasantly surprised when he just flicked a claw and set to rights a stray curl of hers.

Blinking owlishly up at him, she was surprised to see an amused expression on his face, but then again perhaps it was her sleep-addled brain playing tricks on her.

Erasing all doubt, the taiyoukai murmured, "So, this is what my half-brother has to endure with the subjugation beads. How very droll."

Giving him a lopsided grin, Kagome said, "Well, he does deserve it….most of the time."

Sesshoumaru made a noise that sounded decidedly like a snort, then motioned for Kagome to follow him, simply saying, "Come."


End file.
